


A deal is a deal

by Melie



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-24
Updated: 2011-12-24
Packaged: 2017-11-23 15:25:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/623664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melie/pseuds/Melie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble, Rumplestiltskin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A deal is a deal

**Author's Note:**

> Rien à moi.

Elle ne pourrait pas lui échapper éternellement. Personne ne le pouvait. Un contrat était un contrat, et quiconque signait un contrat avec Rumpelstiltskin était tenu de l'honorer, un jour ou l'autre (et Rumpelstiltskin savait être particulièrement patient). Il en était ainsi. Quelle que soit la chose promise, une simple faveur, un objet quelconque, un bébé à peine né, ce qui était dû était dû, et ce qui était dû devait être donné.

On ne trompait pas Rumpelstiltskin, jamais, pas plus qu'il ne serait possible de tromper la Mort en personne (à part avec l'aide de Rumpelstiltskin, moyennant contrat, bien entendu).


End file.
